Reminiscent
by Hanyou 2 Youkai
Summary: When the world's fate is resting upon your frail shoulders, and you're merely an anti-social teenager with an apathetic maniac for a father; your mind and emotions can be more dangerous than any enemy. ShinjiRei.
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**

* * *

Author's Note:** Welcome to my first NGE fanfiction. To those that oppose Rei/Shinji pairings … I'd advise you not to read this particular piece. Enjoy. 

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters, only the plot is mine. Don't sue and I'll keep writing.

* * *

The soft bristles carried away his fear, anxiety and any other emotion aside of complete tranquility. Even strokes, abstract yet executed with precision drew life in him that was before unknown to the brown-haired young man. He pushed the silver brims of his rectangular spectacles so they sat more comfortably on his nose and continued his masterpiece. Pride filled him as the artist took a step away from the erect canvas and admired his work. 

"Magnificent, definitely a modern Van Gogh," A soft, feminine voice came from behind just as the speaker, a light-blue haired young woman sauntered into the brightly lit monochrome studio. With a smile, she wrapped her bare arms around the paint-covered artist's shoulder casually from behind and ruffled his hair affectionately as she settled to a seat on his lap.

"Good morning." His eyes were droopy with heavy bags underneath from the sleepless night.

"It's brilliant, although I'd prefer it if your health or my time with you wouldn't suffer from it." The crimson-eyed girl poked the boy's nose, drawing a chuckle from his lips.

"Gomen nasai," his pouting lip and oversized puppy dog eyes added convincement to his apology, "Nothing takes priority to my time with you." She nodded in agreement and ruffled his hair again.

"As long as it doesn't happen again, anyways … would the inspirational painter like some breakfast?"

"The inspirational painter definitely would … especially if omelettes and hash browns are on the menu," he replied with a yawn and a stretch of his arms. She nodded, and their lips met in a chaste peck for the first time that morning. The girl parted from his lap and reluctantly stood up.

"You know … it's rude to just kiss once," he reminded her sheepishly before his implications were silenced by another kiss.

"You whine too much." She stated matter-of-factly.

"I love you too. And hey, whining gets me what I want … my over-analytical Rei." The girl thought about the comment and just how true it was.

"You're impossible, Shinji."

-.:8:.-


	2. Chores

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,R€mïñi§©eNt°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Author's Notes: Welcome to chapter one of my first NGE fanfiction. I thank you all for your heart-warming support so far and hope that you continue to read and review my works. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters related to Neon Genesis Evangelion, the series. My only possession is the plot, and no profit is made from this piece of writing.

* * *

"Pilot Ikari?" 

"Yes?" replied the monotonous youth, "What is it, Ayanami-san?"

"Our presence is required at the NERV headquarters in an hour. Is this information clearly understood?" The blue-haired albino girl asked with minimal expression shown on her pearly visage. Dressed in her usual school uniform, consisting of a light blue skirt and white top, she looked nearly normal amongst the hordes of high school students in the cafeteria.

The boy she was talking to, Ikari Shinji, was her classmate and co-pilot in the NERV's Evangelion Series, Unit 01 to be precise. Unruly jet-black hair and thin frame was what the 15-year old boy possessed. The school uniform hung loosely on his bony shoulders as he searched his pocket for his agenda and scribbling the note down.

"Understood."

"Such intimate and lively discussion the pair have." Touji laughed, patting his friend's back forcefully but meant no pain (which Shinji didn't know.). "If it takes you two this long to seek each other out and talk 'business' … I wonder how long it'll take until you two make out." An amused grin from ear to ear was stretching on his face, "Maybe if you're lucky … you two'll start getting' serious in what? 15 years time?"

"Shut up, Touji." Shinji gritted his teeth and bore his friend's teasing, "There's nothing going on other than a strict professional relationship between Ayanami Rei and I."

"Professional …" the tall boy nudged the EVA pilot with a suggestive expression.

"Oh, shut up."

•_·.·´¯·.·•_

"Your turn again!"

"Is not!"

"Is so! I won fair and square."

"Yeah right." The Third Child rolled his eyes at the Second Child. Deciding who would do the chores was always a spectacular event at the Katsuragi/Ikari/Lanley household … since it usually involved some form of violence, usually resulting in the Third Child forced into doing just about all the duties for the month. Although he knew the methods of deciding (involving some shrewd game of 'Rock, Paper, Scissors') always magically cause him to lose, the reserved boy seldom complained. The Second Child, Asuka, was only all to happy to take advantage of his silent ways, seemingly never guilty of her actions.

Misato, the official 'guardian' of the two EVA pilots was usually too drunk to partake in such activities involving analysis, thought and planning. Having recently gone through a rather messy and emotionally distressing separation with Kaji, she was definitely in no condition to think … at all. Outside of her Major duties at the local NERV headquarters where she put on a masquerade that almost sickened here housemates, everyone could agree that she was an emotional wreck, a glob of tears, a landmine that could be set off by the slightest annoyances … all outside the workplace, of course.

"It has been decided then, that you, Ikari Shinji, are doing: the dishes, the laundry, and vacuuming for the next 4 weeks." Asuka exclaimed happily, "While I, the magnificent Asuka Langley is taking care of general tidiness and … dusting. That's fair, ne?" It was a rhetorical question, not one to be answered by Shinji (who just recently figured that out).

"Not that you care about my opinion whatsoever …"

"You're absolutely right, I don't!" Her cheeriness only sickened the boy more, but controlling Asuka-induced vomit seemed to have become natural for him now.

"Better get to it! This place's filthy."

Shinji sighed, there was no use in retaliating or attempt to argue his way out of it. 'It isn't so bad', he often convinced himself, the mantra repeating in his head at that moment before the doorbell snapped him out of his trance.

"I'll get it!" The girly voice called out from the kitchen, followed by a few shuffling footsteps before the creaking door was swung open. "He- …" There was silence.

Shinji looked up from the beer cans he was stacking, "Who is it?"

"Come see for yourself."

That was odd, his housemate was never at a lost for words or seemed flustered, which it appeared to Shinji at the moment. Even PenPen, the resident penguin looked up from his gourmet fish to investigate the matter.

Her clothes were tattered, several wires protruded from her circuited uniform. Hands shaking and her crimson eyes droopy, she forced a smile upon her face. Several gashes marked her body and facial lacerations damaging her usual porcelain features. Her light blue hair framed her head not with its usual sleekness but stood messily on its ends. She looked as if just having survived a torrential storm … or a brutal fight. The chances are, Shinji knew, that it was the latter.

"Come in, Ayanami-san."


	3. Outspoken

_**Reminiscent**_

Chapter 2 (Part one)

Author's Note: Sorry to everyone for taking such a long time to update, but hey, that's the way it works for me. I just don't seem to update on a regular basis. Thank you to all my reviewers! I have yet to address the reviews … I might as well start now.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

**Long awaited replies**

**Shadowfox83**: You are correct, the prologue does indeed occur in the future, more like an epilogue, but that's all I'm going to say about that.

**Narsil750**: There was no mention of who spoke the last words in Ch. 2 nor was there any description of the expression the speaker faced. Just don't assume anything.

**Dennisud**: Maybe I've over-romanticized the bit, but they are a little out of character, and hopefully it'll be plausible as the story unfolds and I elaborate on their relationship already established before the story even begins. Things are happening at NERV, internal conflicts one might say …

* * *

"Akagi-san, how are the experiments with our new dummy plug system coming along?"

His tone chilled not only the spacious executive office he occupied but also the underground laboratories wherein his voice was received through the phone. Fingers flexed against each other in a pyramid formation on the varnished mahogany bureau the commander sat. Clear spectacles that somehow hid his cool gaze at the precise reflection of the light would've blinded anyone who laid eyes on him, if they were ever allowed in his proximity. The commander seldom left his office these days; other employees of NERV often wondered if the shady man resided within the four dark walls of his top-floor room. The rumours had some basis of truth; besides lurking around the humongous testing grounds and local facilities that was NERV, the contemptuous man was rarely seen by the general public.

To his only son, he was but a shadowy figure, a source of constant pain and the reason for his self-loathing, apathetic personality. To his surrogate daughter, he was the all-knowing God whom she both obeyed yet despised. To doctor Akagi, he was the man of worship, her source of detached, infrequent sexual experience. To his deceased wife, he was the man she once loved, the one twisted by the mind, manipulated by God into insanity whom she loved anyways.

"They're performing as expected sir," was the firm reply with little or no emotion behind the words at all.

After all emotion was only a public display of weakness, or so she was told. Her friend, Misato Katsuragi was the perfect example.

The recently promoted Major was known to be not only temperamental but also to rule by heart instead of mind, which is considered detrimental to any high-ranking job, especially one where she constantly put young teenagers' lives on the line. Dr. Akagi was convinced that in some unfortunate stroke of luck, a life was lost; the major would never be able to surpass the guilt. Secretly, Akagi had been gunning for Katsuragi's position for ages, but of course, she'd never verbalize that particular statement.

"So I'm assuming not too well."

"That cannot be assumed at this time. Evangelion Unit 00 has yet to properly synchronize with the test subject. The progress is currently advancing 5 per minute." She reported, pushing the brims of her spectacles closer to her eyes as she read the notes from her binder.

"Very well, inform me when synchronization level has reached an acceptable level. We will then begin simulation and tests from the mainframe." Commander Ikari ordered and disconnected the intercom from his telephone, turning off the giant screen mounted on the wall of his office as he did so.

•_·.·´¯·.·•_

Pushing the sleeves further up his arm so not to accidentally soak his white shirt in the bucket of water he was carrying, the thinly framed boy made his way towards the sofa with much difficulty. Three white towels now turned blood red were discarded mindlessly on the polished wooden floor and more were to follow as the Shinji gently dabbed at Rei's wounds.

"What the hell happened to you, Wonder Girl?" Her arms were folded against her chest as the red-haired EVA pilot casually leaned against a column. Asuka didn't particularly care about the state her co-pilot was in; she only opened her mouth to end the dreadful silence that befell them since the albino's unexpected entrance into their home.

"Just another simulation exam failed. The causes of my poor results are most probable due to the low synchronization rates I've been receiving." The First Child replied officially, her usual emotional detachment in place, much resembling that of Commander Ikari's, except much less cooler.

"They're going to kill you one day, and you won't protest a word as long as your precious Commander gives the orders." The Second Child sneered, flipping her hair from one shoulder to another.

"Dying is simply a part of life, if my death would further the NERV/SEELE mission, the termination of my life would be inevitable. Rebirth would soon follow." She stated much like dictating the words from a textbook even though the topic at hand was of her death.

"You are a doll, Wondergirl, and I have no clue why the baka likes you." The Second Child replied, pointing her head at the boy standing over the First Child.

"Pay Asuka-san no heed, she seldom means what she says and even less says what she means." Shinji whispered cautiously, receiving a small nod of reply from Rei."

"I heard that, baka!" Her retaliation was swift and rather painful. The German girl's palm collided with Shinji's cheek with a deafening noise. The instant she did, the First Child felt a sudden urge to defend her co-pilot and inflict the same act upon the Second Child.

"Do not strike the Third Child for he was merely stating his opinion, and in this case, the truth." Rei's voice was calm as usual, portraying only a fraction of the stirring emotions within her. She not only surprised the rest of the occupants of the room (including Pen Pen) but also herself with her unusual outspokenness.

* * *

A/N: No, this is not the ending of this chapter, but since I'm going to be unable to update for a while, I'd figure I give you guys what I have so far … I know it isn't much, but at least it's something? 


	4. Outspoken Part 2

The Rest of Chapter 2

* * *

Author's Notes:Sorry for taking so long ... but I finally got around to finishing up chapter two. I've already started writing chapter three, and it should be due soon. Thanks for putting up with my inorganization!

* * *

The First Child's order-like words were received with mild neglect and an occasional muttering from the redhead, whose face now matched the colour of her vibrant hair perfectly. The German pilot cursed in her native tongue, though her voice was reduced to hiss-like whispers from behind the counter where she opened a chilled can of beer. Asuka didn't know why she was taking the 'bullshit' from the Wondergirl, but somehow didn't feel like arguing with her fellow pilot- which came as both a surprise and relief to the Third Child.

"Anyways … they shouldn't strain you physically like this, and I'm willing to bet that you're not in the best of mental stability either." Shinji broke the silence and the tension that came with it. Perhaps he didn't patch things up between the rival girls, but he certainly blinded the truth for the moment being in the small, cramped apartment.

"It is none of your concern." Rei replied automatically, despite the seemingly cold response, her voice held none of the bitter emotion. As a fact, one would be amazed to know that it held any sort of feeling at all – let alone the tingling sensation of slight embarrassment that the blue-haired albino did feel. Ayanami, the silent and often suspected as the 'deep' one, was unused to the concern Shinji was nearly openly admit to having. And although she knew of almost no other alternative to what she could've said, Rei felt obliged to try by the somewhat hurt (but nicely patched up) expression on the boy. "But thank you, Ikari …" Her voice was unsure and the words came out somewhat awkwardly, but Shinji didn't mind and smiled brightly in assurance.

"Godverdomme …" The empty tin can made a alerting sound as it was set (although smashed would have been a more accurate word) on the glass counter, "Spare me the mush, however a pathetic attempt you two are making – it's almost worth me hurling over." Asuka snarled, closed the fridge with a push of her leg and disappeared to her room, pent up complaints half-heard on her way through the decorated doorway.

Shinji blinked, stunned for a mere moment by the negative reaction before shrugging and cleaning up after the mess the German girl somehow managed to create from a simple can of beer. He left the bucket of lukewarm water and the bleached towel close to Rei's side so she could help herself as he straightened up the kitchen nearby.

"Why do you allow yourself to be stepped on by her?" Ayanami questioned curiously. Shinji remained silent for a moment, stopping whatever it was he was doing before he looked her in the eye and responded.

"Why do you submit yourself to the Commander?"

* * *

A/N: Alright, there is the rest of chapter 2, sorry it's so short – but chapter 3 is well on its way . 


End file.
